


Янтарные шахматы

by adianna



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Янтарные шахматы

\- Они видят нас?

Чуть больше дюжины, неподвижные как статуи, они по каким-то своим законам и правилам двигались по гигантской доске, разделенной на секции. Оживали на несколько минут, наполненных сражениями с миражами и друг другом, а потом опять застывали, как фигуры бесконечной шахматной партии.

\- Не думаю, - Она зябко повела затянутыми в алый атлас плечами. - Отражение замкнуто само на себе. Мы не принадлежим этому циклу, а значит, для них не существуем.

Старые выкладки сумасшедшего демиурга. Уникальное место, где силы Хаоса и Порядка столкнулись на равных и вместо того, чтобы раствориться, по какой-то прихоти судьбы, продолжали тянуть энергию из обоих полюсов, пока отражение полностью не закуклилось само на себе. И теперь все, что успело в него попасть, снова и снова крутится в этом замкнутом пространстве-микрокосме.

И все, кто успел.

Старые выкладки и две карты без масти, с пустынным пейзажем.

\- Отец?

\- Вряд ли. Не похоже, что в том кабинете вообще хоть кто-то был после исчезновения Дворкина.

Одна из неподвижных фигур сдвинулась с места, столкнулась с другой, и мир снова изменился. Вместо бесконечной бело-голубой равнины, усеянной обломками колонн и перекрытий, вокруг них возник гигантский полуразрушенный колизей. Секции трибун парили в воздухе, а между ними то там, то тут вспыхивали радужные полосы.

\- Это не место для леди, - оскалился высокий темноволосый мужчина на круглой каменной площадке внизу и с легкостью крутанул в воздухе огромный меч грубоватого вида.

Зеленоволосая девушка, к которой он обращался, только молитвенно сложила руки на груди с выражением полной обреченности. Понимала? Помнила? Вряд ли.

\- Космос и Хаос, квинтэссенция Лабиринта и Лоргуса, - сестра говорила монотонно, словно зачитывая отрывок из учебника. - А где есть силы...

\- Там и королевская семья Амбера.

Или ее тени, хотя бы частично.

Миражи и копии, потерянные в вечном круговороте сражений. Несвободные в жизни и несвободные в смерти, они раз за разом проходят один и тот же порочный круг, умирая и возрождаясь, без пути и цели. Он специально не всматривался в более отдаленных героев этой молчаливой партии. Знакомых лиц неподалеку хватало с лихвой.

\- Блейз, пойдем домой.

***

Карты были непривычно теплыми, но после некоторых усилий, рыжеволосый человек в охотничьем костюме недовольно поморщился и протянул руку.

\- Нельзя было позднее? У меня назревал отличный этюд, - Бранд отошел в сторону, уступая им место в и без того небольшой студии. - Я собирался назвать его «Воспоминания о мертвом воробье». А теперь весь настрой к черту.

Он брезгливо посмотрел на мольберт и тряхнул кистью. Прямо в центре намечающегося горного пейзажа появилось огромное уродливо-зеленое пятно.

\- Кстати, интересное местечко у вас там, - небрежный мазок по палитре и к неопределенно зеленому пятну присоединилось багрово-красное. – Не слишком ли сюрреалистично для дружеской семейной прогулки?

\- Много будешь знать, братец, - Фиона загадочно улыбнулась, оправляя платье, и тряхнула густыми медными локонами, - скоро состаришься.

Странно, роза, которую она сегодня заправила в волосы, куда-то делась. Видимо, выпала, когда они прыгали с камня на камень.

\- А красное с рыжим выглядит вульгарно, что бы тебе не говорили, - с нарочитым безразличием Бранд отвернулся к мольберту, игнорируя их обоих. К пятнам прибавились поток коричневого в верхнем левом углу и разводы темно-синего.

\- Пойдем-ка отсюда, сестричка, оставим художника его музам. Я знаю место, где подают чудесный горячий шоколад с корицей, а если сделать комплимент баристе…

Пойдем, Фиона. Там низкие деревянные потолки, крохотные столики, газовые рожки на стенах и скрипучий паркет, а маленький оркестр на крыльце каждый вечер играет одно и то же аргентинское танго. Там можно сидеть часами и не думать о том, что где-то далеко отсюда, на голой каменной площадке Корвин в сотый раз убивал Ллевеллу.


End file.
